Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 150
"The Ultimate Face-Off, Part 2", known as "Summon "Yubel"!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fiftieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on August 29, 2007 and in the US on June 26, 2008. Summary Jaden Yuki's small group continues towards Yubel's tower, as Yubel, still possessing Jesse Anderson, continues her Duel with Adrian Gecko. With his strategy to win using "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" foiled, Adrian engages a backup strategy using "Fog King", "Royal Sword", and "Fog Castle". He successfully destroys "Chaos Phantasm Armityle", forcing Jesse to take a more defensive strategy. Attempting to get in Adrian's head, Yubel remarks that there was no point in sacrificing Echo - Adrian seems to be just as powerful as Yubel even without Exodia. Jaden's group reaches the tower and enters - but there is no path to go any further. Jaden yells to Yubel, stating he's ready for her. From the edge, rainbow-colored bubbles begin to fly up, showing Jaden memories of those he's met in this world. In addition, he again has a flashback to his Duel with Osamu. A bridge then appears, and they able to journey deeper into the tower. Back at the Duel, Yubel thwarts Adrian's attempt to defeat her with "Royal Sword's" accumulated Crest Counters. She claims that Adrian must not have loved Echo, with her reasoning differing depending on the dub. In the English version, she claims this is because he sacrificed her and says that both herself and Echo were betrayed by their closest friends. In the Japanese version, she claims it was not love, as only Amon hurt Echo - Echo never hurt him in return, again referencing Yubel's definition of love being a form of sadomachoism. Taunts aside, Yubel is beginning to grow concerned; she entered this Duel to restore her strength by absorbing the darkness in Adrian's heart, but she is simply taking more damage without even getting close to finding any darkness in her opponent. Adrian claims he has no darkness, as he wishes to build an ideal world when he becomes King - one free of poverty, suffering, envy, jealousy and pain. Yubel responds that she wouldn't want to live in a world like that; she wishes to build one that she can rule over with "her beloved Judai". She successfully foils Adrian's Exodia strategy yet again, but this only enables Adrian to prepare another attempt via "A Feather of the Phoenix" and his Set "Backup Soldier". With one Exodia piece in his hand and another on top of his Deck, Adrian will win on his next turn; he'll draw the piece on his Deck, and "Backup Soldier" will enable him to retrieve the three Exodia pieces from the Graveyard. However, Yubel finally senses darkness in Adrian's heart - that of Echo's spirit, still trying to protect her master. Drawing on that darkness, Yubel Summons herself and wins the Duel by attacking the "Torch Golem" she had Summoned to Adrian's field - due to "Yubel's" effect, Adrian takes the damage she would've taken from the battle. With Adrian defeated and her energy restored, Yubel sits on her throne and awaits Jaden's arrival. Featured Duel: Adrian Gecko vs. Jesse Anderson Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 6: Adrian Adrian draws "Fog Castle" and subsequently activates it. Now if a monster on Adrian's side of the field would be destroyed by battle, Adrian can move it to one of his unoccupied Monster Card Zones to prevent its destruction. If Adrian does so, "Fog Castle" will gain a Beacon Counter. For each Beacon Counter on "Fog Castle", Adrian can't use one of his Monster Card Zones. If Adrian has monsters in Monster Card Zones he can't use, those monsters will be sent to the Graveyard. If there are five Beacon Counters on "Fog Castle", Adrian may activate the final effect of "Fog Castle". Adrian Normal Summons "Fog King" (0/0) in Attack Position without Tributing via the summoning condition of "Fog King". As long as "Fog King" is face-up on the field, the effects of all other face-up monsters are negated. Adrian then activates "Royal Sword" and equips it to "Fog King". Now each time "Fog King" battles, "Royal Sword" will gain a Crest Counter at the end of the Battle Phase. For each Crest Counter on "Royal Sword", "Fog King" gains 800 ATK. When there are four Crest Counters on "Royal Sword", Adrian can send "Fog King" to the Graveyard and inflict 4000 damage to Jesse. "Fog King" attacks "Chaos Phantasm Armityle". Adrian then activates the third effect of "Fog King" to make the ATK of both battling monsters 1 during the Damage Step only ("Chaos Phantasm Armityle": 0 → 1/0; "Fog King": 0 → 1/0). Adrian then activates the first effect of "Fog Castle" to move "Fog King" to a different Monster Card Zone in order to prevent its destruction. "Fog Castle" then gains one Beacon Counter and "Fog King" destroys "Chaos Phantasm Armityle". At the end of the Damage Step, the third effect of "Fog King" expires ("Fog King": 1 → 0/0). At the end of the Battle Phase, "Royal Sword" gains a Crest Counter ("Fog King": 0 → 800/0). Turn 7: Jesse Jesse draws "Illusion Brigadier" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/800) in Attack Position. "Illusion Brigadier" then attacks "Fog King", but Adrian activates the first effect of "Fog Castle" to move "Fog King" to a different Monster Card Zone and prevent its destruction (Adrian 2100 → 1800). "Fog Castle" then gains a second Beacon Counter. At the end of the Battle Phase, "Royal Sword" gains a second Crest Counter ("Fog King": 800 → 1600/0). Turn 8: Adrian Adrian draws. "Fog King" then attacks and destroys "Illusion Brigadier" (Jesse 3000 → 2500). At the end of the Battle Phase, "Royal Sword" gains a third Crest Counter ("Fog King": 1600 → 2400/0). Adrian then sets three cards. Turn 9: Jesse Jesse draws "Akashic Record" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. If either of those cards have been played during the Duel, then Jesse has to remove them from play. Neither card has been played yet, so Jesse adds them to his hand. Jesse then activates "Nightmare Shuffle" to select one random card in his Graveyard and Set it in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. During Jesse's next Standby Phase, he must send the selected card to the Graveyard and select another random card in his Graveyard, which will be set face-down. If Jesse wants to activate the card selected by the effect of "Nightmare Shuffle", he must send "Nightmare Shuffle" to the Graveyard. If Jesse doesn't meet the activation requirements for the selected card when it is activated, he has to send every card in his hand and on his field to the Graveyard. Jesse then Normal Summons "Grave Squirmer" (0/0) in Attack Position, which attacks "Fog King". "Fog King" destroys "Grave Squirmer" (Jesse 2500 → 100). Since "Grave Squirmer" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Jesse to destroy "Royal Sword". Adrian activates his face-down "Crest Burn" to place Beacon Counters on "Fog Castle" equal to the number of Crest Counters "Royal Sword" had when it was destroyed. Since "Royal Sword" had three Crest Counters, "Fog Castle" gains three Beacon Counters, giving it a total of five Beacon Counters. Since all of Adrian's Monster Card Zones are occupied by Beacon Counters, "Fog King" is sent to the Graveyard. Turn 10: Adrian Adrian draws "Magical Mallet". He then activates the final effect of "Fog Castle" to send it and the only card in his hand to the Graveyard in order to add "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" from his Graveyard to his hand; however, Adrian will not be allowed to conduct his Battle Phase this turn. Adrian then activates his face-down "Break the Seal" and activates the latter's effect to send it and his other face-down "Break the Seal" to the Graveyard in order to add "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" from his Deck to his hand. In response, Jesse sends "Nightmare Shuffle" to the Graveyard in order to activate his face-down card: "Hand Destruction", which forces both players to send four cards in their hand to the Graveyard and then draw four cards. Adrian sends "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" from his hand to the Graveyard and draws four cards ("A Feather of the Phoenix", "Backup Soldier", "Exploding Cloud" and "Break the Seal") while Jesse draws one card as his hand was empty when "Hand of Destruction" was activated. The effect of "Break the Seal" resolves and Adrian adds "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" from his Deck to his hand. Adrian then activates "A Feather of the Phoenix," discarding a card to take "Exodia the Forbidden One" from his Graveyard and place it on top of his Deck. Adrian then sets "Backup Soldier", intending to activate it on his next turn in order to add "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One", and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One" from his Graveyard to his hand; since he'll draw "Exodia the Forbidden One" on his next Draw Phase, he will complete Exodia and win the game on his next turn. Turn 11: Jesse Jesse draws "Yubel". He then Special Summons two "Torch Tokens" to his side of the field in order to Special Summon "Torch Golem" (3000/300) to Adrian's side of the field in Attack Position. Jesse then Tributes his two tokens in order to Tribute Summon "Yubel" (0/0) in Attack Position. "Yubel" then attacks "Grinder Golem". Due to the first two effects of "Yubel", it is not destroyed and Adrian takes the Battle Damage that Jesse would have taken (Adrian 1800 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes